Blood in the Blender/Transcript
Chief Andrea Marquez (winking): , I have an unusual assignment for today: you have to go to a juice bar and sit there for an hour. Have a carrot juice on me! Andrea: It may sound trivial, but make no mistake: it's a very important surveillance operation. That's why I have to send you. Frank Knight (laughing): Hahaha, carrot juice on a surveillance gig! Don't expect me to go with you, , I'll be busy monitoring suspicious beer consumption at the bar! Andrea: Suit yourself, Frank, I was going to send Amy with anyway. She takes better notes than you. Amy Young (teasing): Don't take it personally, Frank. So, what's the assignment, Chief? Andrea: A woman named Ruth Campbell, a renowned scientist, has been receiving death threats, and she came to us for protection. Andrea: She thinks a stalker is following her to the juice bar she goes to every day. Which is why I'm sending you there, . Andrea (holding a photo): Here's her picture. Memorize her features. You mustn't make contact with her, but look out for any suspicious behavior from other patrons. Amy (writing notes): Duly noted, Chief! , let's go to the juice bar! Chapter 1 Investigate Juice Bar. (Before investigating) Amy (clueless): , the juice bar's closed! Where is everyone? Amy: I guess we should go back to the station... We can't carry out surveillance on Dr Campbell if she's not here. Amy (thinking): You still think we should have a look around? Something doesn't feel right? Alright, let's search the place! (After investigating) Amy (grossed): Oh no, I think I'm going to be sick... There's a human head in those blenders! Amy (frightened): No, I don't want to take a closer look, ! The blenders are filled with body parts, it's horrible! Amy (sneaking while frightened): Alright, I'll... I'll look! The h-head's got dark hair... glasses... Amy (shocked): Oh my God, you're right! It looks like the woman Andrea wanted us to help! It's... it's Ruth Campbell's body! Amy (in tears): It's too late to help her! Oh , this is horrible! Who's do such a thing to her?! They blenderized her body! Amy (biting her nails): You're right, we must find out who could've done this. I see you've picked up some juice supplies. We'd better have a look through them. Amy (shocked): And those pink vouchers advertise a "romantic trip"... for someone called Ruth! That must be our victim! Amy (sad): There she was, planning a romantic trip... And now she's turned into purée! Amy: I agree, . If we can retrieve the rest of the writing on this voucher, it may explain how she ended up in a blender instead of on vacation! Examine Voucher. Amy (thinking): So the romantic voucher was for Ruth and Nigel Campbell. Amy (enlightened): You're right, this Nigel Campbell must be our victim's husband! Amy (saddened): We need to tell Nigel that his wife's been brutally murdered... I'm not looking forward to it, but let's go! Inform Nigel Campbell about his wife's murder. Nigel Campbell (crying): Ruth is dead?! But... she was everything to me! She was the love of my life! Amy (thoughtful): We're sorry to bother you at such a time... But do you have any idea who could have wished your wife harm? Nigel: I don't know! Ruth never mentioned anything being amiss... whenever she came home from the lab, she just wanted to forget about work. Nigel (sad): She was such a brilliant scientist! I wanted her to focus on her career, to change people's lives! So I gave up my job to take care of the housework. Amy: Not many men would have done that. What kind of research was your wife involved in? Nigel: Oh, something to do with genes... but I'm not a scientist, , all I know about about DNA is that it looks like fusilli pasta... Nigel: But Ruth spent all her time in her lab. Maybe her vials and tubes and screens will mean something to you... Amy (saluting): Yes, we'll check that lab. Thank you, Mr. Campbell. Examine Juice Bar Supplies. Amy (shocked): Oh dear, , this paper you found among the juice bar supplies... It's a threat addressed to the victim! Amy (serious): Someone pasted her picture on a drawing of a blender, and wrote: "Prepare for death, monster"! Amy (determined): You're right, the only person who could have done this is the killer! Which means this white powder smeared on the image might help us catch them! Let's collect a sample! Examine Threat. Amy (determined): Great, , you've collected some white powder from the killer's threat. Let's send it to the lab! Analyze White Powder. Yann Toussaint (happy): , the white powder you collected from the killer's threat was a pharmaceutical cocktail! Yann (thinking): The powder contains epinephrine, hepcidin, motilin... A mix often given to people suffering from global hormonal deficiencies. Amy (thinking): So the killer is taking hormones? Amy (determined): Well, the killer may be trying to reach a hormonal balance, but the balance of the law will tip against them once we've caught them, ! Investigate Research Lab. Amy (shocked): , are those... are those real people, in the vats?! What... what was the victim working on, exactly?! Amy (biting her nails): Let's focus on those broken pieces you picked up! I rea- Milo: Who are you? What are you doing here?! Amy (in great shock): , look out! There's a... with an arm in... Amy (faints): Aaaaaaah... A few minutes later... Milo: Miss, are you feeling better? Amy (sweating): I... I think so. I just... Your arm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out, I just didn't expect... Milo: Mother God warned me that people would be afraid. That's why she never lets me out. Mother God didn't create me right, you see. Amy (stressed): Someone... created you? How could th- Amy (saluting): Of course, , you're right! We'd better interrogate this... man... properly. Please stay here until we're ready to question you sir. Amy (thinking): And let's not forget to have a look at the broken pieces you found in the lab! Try to figure out who Milo is. Amy: So, Mr... Milo... You... mentioned being "created" by a... a Mother God? Milo (confident): Yes, Mother God made me. I was her first experiment in cloning. It went a bit wrong, as you can see. But Mother God promised to look after me anyway, because I was her first creation! Amy (clueless): Did I... hear that right? You said you were an... experiment in cloning? Milo: She cloned my DNA in a test tube, using human genetic material! Then she grew my body in a vat, until I was this big! Amy (shocked): But that's not possible! You can't create a human being in a test tube! Milo (happy): That's what Mother God does, ! She builds living things from a few strands of DNA! She grows me new organs in a jar, too, whenever I get sick! She's really good at it now! Amy (clueless): That's... insane! She can't grow human beings in test tubes, firstly because it's impossible, and secondly, because Dr Campbell's now dead! Milo (crying): Mother God is dead? But... that can't be! Who's going to look after me now? (After talking to Milo) Amy: Gosh, , that poor man, I don't know what happened to him, but surely he can't be the result of a failed attempt at cloning? I really can't wrap my head about this! Amy (shocked): But if Dr Campbell really managed to create a whole being out of DNA strands... Then she took science a step too far! Amy: Unless Milo made up this story to cope with his deformities... I guess the only way to reveal the truth is to investigate further! Examine Broken Pieces. Amy (thinking): , the object you restored looks like a military medal! It's an odd thing to find in a science lab... Amy: The medal is engraved with "People's Republic"... It doesn't ring a bell. Amy (saluting): Good idea! Running the symbol through the database should tell us more about the medal... and the person who lost it here! Examine Medal. (Before examining) Amy (determined): Alright, , let's see if the database turns up a hit on this military medal. We need to figure out who left it in the lab! (After examining) Amy (dream up): According to the database, the medal you found in the victim's lab is a unique Medal of Merit, awarded to a certain Ambassador Lee. Amy (thinking): The file says Ambassador Lee represents the People's Republic of North Freonia: a small country led by a military dictator! Amy (saluting): Dictatorships are never good news, but you're right, we can't let anyone intimidate us! Let's ask Ambassador Lee how his medal ended up in our victim's lab. Ask Ambassador Lee how his medal ended up in Dr. Campbell's lab. Amy (writing notes): Ambassador, found your medal in Dr Ruth Campbell's lab. Could you tell us how it ended up there? Ambassador Lee (saluting): I must've lost it when I visited Comrade Campbell's lab. She is a great scientist. The People's Republic is very proud of her. Amy (stressed): Comrade... er, Dr Campbell was working for the People's Republic? Ambassador Lee (happy): The People's Republic is a great supporter of science. And Innovation Valley is the cradle of cutting-edge technology. We sponsored Dr Campbell's research! Amy (thinking): Really? And what did you wa- Ambassador Lee (saluting): Long live the Republic! This information is classified, Comrade ! Our Beloved Leader will shoot me if I talk! Amy (unhappy): Alright. Well, you should know that Dr Campbell is dead. Her research has just come to a halt. Ambassador Lee (scared): Dead, you say?! This is terrible! I must find a new scientist now, or our Beloved Leader will kill me! Autopsy Victim's Body. Roxie Sparks (smiling): , you know I'm not squeamish about the human body. Not even when it's turned into pulp in a blender... but mixing it with beet juice? That's disgusting! Amy (uncomfortable): Roxie, can you please not joke about this... Roxie (thinking): It's not a joke! The killer first cut Ruth into pieces, probably with some kind of saw... Roxie (excited): But the killer didn't just throw random fruits into the blenders! The ingredients form a perfect balance of acidic and alkaline compounds. Roxie (determined): You see, , smoothie making is a science. The killer chose fruits that attack the flesh, which made it easier to turn the body into pulp. This wasn't luck, this was a recipe! Amy (grossed out): Oh God, Roxie, I hope you're not about to tell us that the killer actually drunk from those blenders! Roxie (smiling): I doubt it. Nevertheless, this killer knows their smoothies like a bartender knows cocktails! Amy (disgusted): So a smoothie enthusiast killed our victim? Alright... I hope this case doesn't put me off my five fruits a day forever, ! Later, at the station... Amy (biting her nails): , this case is a nightmare! A woman blended into a pulp, a three-armed man who claims to be a clone... It's madness! Amy: You're right, I'll get a grip. The basic principle of science is to rely on the facts alone. What do we know for sure? Amy (writing notes): Dr Ruth Campbell was gruesomely murdered. She'd requested police help because she thought she was being followed. Amy (thinking): Her husband told us Ruth worked a lot. But their relationship was happy: Nigel supported her career, and they were planning a romantic vacation. Amy: Her research must have been important, although we aren't sure what it was about. Milo says Dr Campbell experimented with human cloning, but it's hard to believe! Andrea (scratching her head): ! There's someone here demanding to talk to you! And she says her name is Ruth Campbell! Amy (aghast): But... but Ruth Campbell's dead! Who is thi- Ruth: , I'm Ruth Campbell! Why do I keep hearing that I'm dead?! Chapter 2